


A Bit of A Break

by SapphicHoney



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, korrasami AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicHoney/pseuds/SapphicHoney
Summary: Korrasami Musician AU ! Asami Sato is a cellist and Korra is her girlfriend that distracts her from practice. I got this idea from an artist on tumblr, denimcatfish. Pretty sure the drawing is old but hey im jumping on the Korrasami bandwagon anyways.





	A Bit of A Break

Asami felt her slip behind her on the long bench.She felt Korra’s grab her thighs softly. The air in her throat hitched, making her almost mess up on a note. 

Almost. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat and kept playing. Her fingers moved along the strings with ease even though they trembled due to Korra’s finger tips grazing the skin above her knees as she lifted the musicians’ burgundy skirt up slowly. Teasingly.

The newly exposed skin broke out in goosebumps. Asami wanted to say that was the result of the chilly air but she knew it was Korra’s touch. Asami bit her lower lip as she felt Korra’s soft, warm lips against the sensitive spot on her neck. A sound between a moan and a grunt came from the back of The musicians’ throat as she briefly closed her eyes, her fingers still gliding over the strings and hand still moving the bow effortlessly. Korra had started to grip Asami’s inner thighs while sucking and biting the cellist’s neck. Asami’s skirt was now bunched at her waist as Korra kept caressing her thighs getting closer and closer to the spot Asami wanted her. 

No.

Need her.

Asami grew in a shaky breath that came out as a whimper as she drew back her bow. A hand had slipped down into her lace underwear, slowly nearing Asami’s clit that throbbed intensely. Korra placed a soft kiss o Asami’s shoulder as her other hand ventured up to grip the musicians waist, moving her shirt upwards. 

“This is a lovely piece.” Korra teases as she grazes the musicians’ clit. Asami jumps slightly at the action, completely messing up a note that she mentally chastised herself about. Better not screw that up tomorrow. Her hand trembled even more as she feels fingers glide down to her entrance, feeling the wetness that was not there five minutes ago. Five minutes ago she was playing a piece for her sweet girlfriend. Five minutes ago she was not hissing while throwing her head back onto her girlfriends shoulder while still lamely playing said piece. It sounded nothing like it was supposed to. She knew that. She actually wanted to be upset with the turn of events however Korra’s fingers kept going the length of her needing clit to her very wet entrance. 

Asami’s breathing had started going ragged, the musical instrument forgotten and used as merely something to clutch onto as her astonishing girlfriend made slow circles on her stiff clit. Korra’s free hand had made work of Asami’s buttons of her shirt getting access to her hard nipples underneath her bra. 

“Did you write that?” the younger woman asked in husky tone. She went back to nibbling on the exposed flesh of Asami’s neck and shoulder. 

The musician did not know if Korra expected an answer and for a moment she thought she could anwer, yet when she opened her mouth to reply all that came out was a moan as Korra slide in two fingers. Asami’s rolled to the slide , hair cascading down. When had her braid been undone? Asami’s grip hardened around the neck of the cello, but the bow slipped out of the limp uselessly bisexual hand. The bow fell with a clank. She hoped it didn’t break. She hand many others, but she still hoped that did not break. 

As a means to prove to herself that her hand was not useless, she grabs Korra’s thigh tightly and not much happens with that hand for the duration of this…activity. Korra’s fingers pump in and out, slowly causing the musicians breathing to become even more ragged and uneven. The grip on her cello loosen and she grabs the back of her girlfriends neck as fingers curl inside of her. Asami expect to hear a bang and a crash since she let go of her instrument. But she does not. So she does not question it and simply start to roll her hips into the movement of Korra’s fingers. Later, she’d find her cello safely tucked into the corner next the bench they sat on. 

Asami was working up a sweating as her hips moved in time with Korra’s movements. The musician would bit her lip every time her girlfriends fingers would curl. The hand that gripped Korra’s neck was pulling to clash their lips together in a deep hot kiss. Their lips molded together, moving together, tongues sliding smoothly against each other as Korra’s fingers quickened making the palm of her hand move roughly on the musicians clit. Asamis was panting into Korra’s moth, she could feel the pressure building in her lower abdomen. Korra held her legs open with her one free hand, letting the panting musician’s hips move freely. 

Korra took a brief inner moment to marvel at Asami. She took note of her flush skin and her red cheeks. The way the musicians eyes shut tightly and her mouth hanged open as soft moans escaped her lips. Korra felt her walls tighten around her fingers. Asami was close and one, two, three pumps later Asami’s unfolded in her arms. The musicians’ back arched and she shook, grabbing for the back of her girlfriends’ neck and hips raised into Korras hand. Her chest heaved as she leaned her head on Korra’s shoulder, trying to get her bearings collected. Korra gently thrusts in and out to calm her down, helping her ride out the orgasm. She pulled out, failing to not graze the sensitive bud. Asami shuddered in her arms but the heaving of her chest had calm down as she leaned into Korra’s chest. Korra gripped her arms around the musicians waist as she sighed. 

There was silence for the next couple of moments. Korra didn’t mind it at all. She liked the feeling of the musicians weight on her. 

“I wrote it.” Asami all but sighed. She caressed the back of Korra’s neck and slipped her fingers through the young woman’s hair. 

Korra hummed, confused, but then chuckled when she quickly understood the statement. She kissed ASamis exposed neck, lovingly and nestles her face there. Asami smiled. 

“My instructor is going to chew me out for not having the proper amount of practice time.’ 

“Lie.” 

“I intend to.” Asami hummed. She grazed her useless hand up and down the length of Korra’s thigh before extracting herself from toned dark skinned arms. Korra whined. Asami ignored it as she moved from the bench and turned to face her pouting girlfriend. She moved to sink to her knees in from of the younger woman. “I plan on being here for a while.” She claims teasingly, hooking her fingers into the band of Korra’s joggers with a raised eyebrow. 

They were there for more than a while.

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd ya think. I never write smut but i was feeling it !


End file.
